Tu Aashiqui
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Again kavi based...purvi suffers a lot of pain in her life...her step mother tortures her a lot for property...and also sell purvi to a DON...she is totally broken from inside thinking about her life...her whole childhood was filled with only pain...will she able to over come this pain?did someone change her fate?hmmm...may be...so plz READ AND REVIEW...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello guys...i know i said you all that i won't publish any new story now...but i can't resist myself to publish..._**

 ** _Because you know na i am a kind_** ** _of deewani for kavi...I got this idea from Colurs new sgow AASHIQUI..._**

 ** _but their is a lot of changes...i am writing it according to my idea..._**

 ** _Hope you guys like it..._**

 ** _so here we go..._**

* * *

 ** _A 7 years girl sitting beside a dead body and sobbing loudly meanwhile a lady who was standing beside her with a smile proud on her victory_**

 _Girl:papa plz...uthiye...papa appne mujhe promise kiya ki app mujhe kabhi naho chodenge...mumma ne mujhe choddiya pahele hi...abb mai kya appko bhi pasand nahi hu...jho app meri itni request karne pe bhi nahi uthrahe hai...papa...plz uthiye...papa...plz...plz papa and once again she started sobbing...that lady moved towards her_

 _Lady:ayee...uth...kitni derr iss lash ko iss taraha mai apni ghar mein rakhungi...pura ghar badbhoo se bhara hai...to servants uthake lejav iss dead body ko..._

 _Girl:mumma...app aise kyun karrahi hai papa ke saath..._

 _Lady:mai thumhara mumma nahi hu...thumhari mumma 5 saal pahele hi marchuki hai...mai sirf property ke liye thumhari papa se shadi kiya hai...thumhari seva karne nahi...mujhe bhi mere Dho bacche hai...unhe kon dekhega agar mai thumhari seva mein lagjav tho..._

 _Girl:kya...matlab...matlab...appne hi mere papa ko maara tha...she asked in a shock_

 _Lady smiled evilly and said:haa...maine hi maara tha...aur abb teri baari hai...ek baar thum hamari zindagi se cheli javogi na...tho mai apni bachon ke saath aur iss karondon[crores] ke paison ke saath sukoon se jeeyenge..._

 ** _she moved towards drawer and removed her gun that little girl was scared by seeing gun in her hands she moved towards her she was sweating all the while she was totally scared lady was about to press the trigger but her PA arrived along with some papers he stopped her_**

 _PA: **Shwetlana** mam...rukhiye...app ek baar ye papers padhiyega...he handed them over her she was shocked to read it_

 _shwetlana angrily:iss aadmi ko maarthe wakt bhi hume chense jeene nahi dena chahtha hai..._

 _PA trying to calm her:mam..iss mein likha hai..Jab thak **Purvi** ko 24 saal nahi aajathe hai...ye property kisi aur ke naam nahi hosakthi hai...purvi ko 24 years aane ke baad hi ye property kisi aur ke naam hosakthi hai..._

 _shwetlana gripping her teeth:abb iss bhoj ko mujhe aur 17 saal padhega...pata nahi kaise jhel pavungi mai..._

 _PA:Mam sabar ka phaal meeta hotha hai..ek baar ye 24 years ki hojay na...phir isse app saare property apne naam karwasakthi hai...ye paise ye business ye zindagi sab kuch appki aur appki bachon ki hojaathi hai..._

 _shwetalana calmly:purvi beta...come here but she didn't came because of fear she shouted this time so soon she came towards her suno beta...ajj se ye zindagi thumhari nahi hai..thum meri hisaab se jeeyogi...mai jaise kahungi...waisa karogi...agar thumhare muh se kisi bhi chiz ke liye na nikla tho...while showing her gun purvi scared once again thum acchi taraha se janthi ho...mumma kya karsakthi hai...hai na...so be a good girl...now get into your room..._

 _purvi scared tone:par..mumma...papa..._

 _shwetlana shouted:maine kaha na...just get into your room purvi quickly moved towards her room while crying..._

 ** _16 years later when purvi was 23 years old she got up and ready to go to college she was about to leave but stopped listening shwetlana voice_**

 _shwetlana:kaha jarahi ho..._

 _purvi scaredly :wo...mumma...college..._

 _shwetlana angrily:maine kaha na thum college nahi javogi...ye math bhulo ki thum kisi ur ki amaanath ho...ye math bhulo ki maine already thumhe kisi ko bejhdiya hai..purvi has tears in her eyes agar usse pata chala ki thum college jaathi ho...tho shayed wo thumhezinda nahi chodega..._

 _purvi:maa..bass ek saal aur...ye mera last year hai...mai exams ke baad collge nahi javungi..._

 _shwetlana while holding her hairs:kya karogi collge jaake...haa...kya karogi...ye zindagi tho thumhari hai hi nahi...tho padhayi kis kaam ki..._

 _purvi:plz mumma...maine appki har ek baat mani hai...ye ek baat meri maanlijiyega...mai kbhi kuch nahi mangungi..._

 _shwletlana while holding more tightly :accha...abb thumhri muh bhi chlene lagi hai..all these while someone came from behind while holding a mobile phone in his hands_

 _person:shewtlana ye kya karrahi ho..chodo usse..._

 _shwetlana:app ajj kal kuch zyada hi bolrahe hai...himmat kaisi hue **Manish** appki meri samne awaaj utane ki...app sirf mere naam ke pati hai...jho mere liye kisi servant se kum nahi hai...issiliye chup ho tho hi better hai appke liye..._

 _Manish:sorry...wo thumhare liye phone aaya hai Dubai se...issiliye but before he could complete his sentence she took his mobile and started acting as everything alright_

 _shwetlana:hello ...she started listening what he was saying with an irritated expression haa mr mehra...ok sure...and she cut the call with an irritated expression_

 _shwetlana:thum colge jasakthi ho...purvi wiped her tears and moved towards her college_

 _ **she reached her college and moved towards canteen because her friends will be present their at this time she wished all a gud moring her friend noticed her that she is sad she took her along with her and aksed**_

 _purvi:kya hau shreya...thum mujhe yaha kyun laayi ho?_

 _shreya:purvi..kya baat hai...thu itna sad kyun hai..._

 _purvi smiled painfully:hasna bhi mere zindagi mein mana hai..tu tho janthi hai na sab kuch mere baare mein..._

 _shreya:haa janthi hu..par tujhe ye sab jhelne ki kya zarrurat hai...thu unke khilaaf koi action kyun nahi lethi..._

 _purvi with tears:nahi shreya...janthi ho kon hai...?wo ek bohut hi pohuncha hua aadmi hai...uske aadmi duniya ke har ek jagaha hai...uske khilaaf koi bhi action nahi lesaktha hai...kyun ki wo ek don hai..._

 _shreya:kya..par ek don ke saath tera kya connection hai..._

 _purvi broken :wo...actually usse mujhse pyaar hogaya hai..issiliye wo mujhse shadi karna chahtha tha..thum tho maa ko janthi ho...unhone ne mere badle mein Mr mehra se unhone paise liye hai...par maa ne ek aur deal kiya hai ki jab thak mujhe 24 years nahi ayenge...maa mujhe unhe nahi dengi...aur abb jaise hi mujhe 24 years ayenge...maa mujhse meri saari property cheenkar...mujhe uss...uss don ke hawaale kardegi...jho najaane kitne...kitne saare galat kaam mein involved hai...she once again started sobbing_

 _shreya:purvi plz shanth hoja...dekh...jarur tere zindagi mein bhi koi na koi ayega...jho thumhe thumhari saari khushiyaan dega...jiski thum hakdaar ho...jho thumhe zindagi ka matlab samjhayega..._

 _purvi:nahi shreya...ye sab asli zindagi mein kabhi nahi hotha hai...ye sab films mein hi hotha hai...koi nahi hai iss duniya mein mera...koi nahi bachasaktha hai mujhe uss mehra se..._

 _shreya:purvi...sabki zindgi mein problems hothe hai...par uss problems ko solve karne ke liye bhagvan kisi na kisi ko tho bejhenge...dekhlena...abb ye rona dhona band karo...aur ek pyaari si dimple waali smile dedho mujhe...and purvi wiped her tears and smiled lightly_

* * *

 ** _so how was the chappy?kon hai ye mr mehra...jho purvi ko khareedha tha...?kya purvi ke zindagi mein kabhi khushiyaan wapas ayenge...?_**

 ** _for knowing more keep reading...and also keep reviewing...and also keep loving..._**

 ** _Misha;yaa sure dear...i can understand the problems faced in hotsel...ALL THE BEST FOR YOUR EXAMS...yaa sure i will update Hate love and also JJKP...when your exams are going to start...I always prey for reviewers...so i always prey for you dear...hope you will do well in exams...and also your friend...I think Ragini or someone who also read my stories...is she also writing the exams...if yes then i am also wishing her...yaa don't worry about ff...read stories after completing your stories...waise kab thak hai exams..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	2. Kavi's first meet

**_Hello everyone...as I promised my next update will be of ashiqui so here is the upafte...it's for UPDATE KAVI so enjoy it dear...hope you like it_**

* * *

 _ **A handsome hunk was sleeping peacefully in his bed room with a dashing cute smile on his face at the same time a lady entered with a smile she moved her head in disbelief and starts moving** towards **him**_

Lady:" **kavin** " beta utho bohut derr hochuki hai...

Kavin lazily:mom bass kuch derr aur...phir ma khud uthjavunga...

Lady:thik hai...math utho par ye math bhulo ki thumne college change kiya...aur thumhara ajj first day hai...agar nahi javoge tho...before she could complete her sentence kavin wake up with a jerk and said

Kavin:aree mom ye app abb batarahi hai...he once glances at time and says ohh no bohut late hochuka hu...mujhe jaana chahiye...and he moves into washroom for having bath his mother smiles seeing him

Lady:accha breakfast ready hai..jaldi neeche ajaana...and she left down

 _ **Kavin came out from the washroom and started combing his hair in front of mirror**_

kavin looking at mirror:wow kavin...thu hai hi itna handsome ki college ki koi bhi ladki thumpe marjayegi...par ajj thak ko aisi ladki nahi mili hai jiske liye thu marsaktha hai...chalo koi baat nahi ye nayi college aur nayi duniya shayed thumhare liye kuch naya layega...and he moved towards breakfast table he noticed his father was having breakfast along with his sister **DIVYA** he wished them Good morning and sat beside them

Kavin's Father:Tho ajj nayi college ki paheli din hai right...!

kavin:haa dad...

Kavin F:kavin...maine thumse pahele hi kaha tha ki thumhe ye sab karne ki zarurat nahi hai...thum hamari business join karlo...

Kavin:par dad...mujhe business mein koi interest nah hai...

kavin M: **viren ji**..jab usse business mein koi interest nahi hai tho app kyun usse force karrahe hai...

Viren: **Radhika...** agar hamara business kavin nahi sambhalega tho aur kon sambhalega...?

Divya:mai hu na dad...mai sambhalungi...

Kavin:ha dad..app iss chudail ko hi ye sab dedijiyega...kum se kum app mujhe baar baar business ke baare mein baat tho nahi karenge...

Viren slightly angrily :kavin...thumhe business join nahi karna hai...shadi nahi karna hai...hamari ek bhi baat nahi sunni hai...tho thum aakhir kab manoge hamari baat...

Radhika:aree jab usse uski mann pasand ladki milegi tab wo shadi nahi karega tho aur kya karega...app usse zyada math dantiyega...

Divya:wahh mom app hamesha bhai ko bachathi hai...

kavin hit her slightly and said:kyun ki wo meri mom hai...aur waise bhi mujhe na abhi shadi men koi interest nahi hai...mujhe filal apne **Aims** pe dyaan dena hai...abb mai cheltha hu...kyun ki pahele hi mai college ke liye bohut late hochuka hu...abb aur late nahi hosaktha...so bye everyone...

Radhika:aree beta thoda aur khake jaav...but by that time he left from their she moved her head in disbelief

 **Kavin reached college but his eyes were searching for someone...finally he found him he moved towards him and hugged him**

kavin: **Dushyant**...mera bhai kaise ho thum...

Dushyant:mai...? bilkul fit and fine...ye bata aane mein itni derr kyun hue hai...?

Kavin:yaar pata hi nahi chala kab subha hogayi hai...maine tho alarm bhi lagaya tha...

Dushyant:accha chel mai tujhe baaki friends se introduce karwatha hu... and he introduced him to his group mates

Kavin:yaar dushyant mujhe yaha aye hue itni derr hue hai...par abb thak ek bhi ladki aisi nahi mili jho meri type ki ho...

Dushyant:beta thu college padhayi karne aatha hai ki ya ladkiyoon ko line marne...

Kavin:second option hi sahi hai...

Dushyant:thum kabhi nahi sudhroge...

Kavin:chalo chalo abhi class mein chelthe hai...shayed waha koi miljay...dushyant smiled and both started moving towards their class

 **on the other side**

Purvi:shreya mujhe kuch thik nahi lagta hai...mai thodi derr terrace pe jaathi hu tandi hawa ke liye...

Shreya:Are you okay purvi?Kya hua thumhe...?

purvi:kuch nahi...am all right shreya bass mai thodi derr ekele mein rahna chahthi hu...

shreya:thik hai...purvi started moving towards terrace she reached and moved to the edge of the terrace started watching the people some are friends some are lovers everyone is enjoying with someone but she is one who is single who didn't have any family any friend except shreya because all know that she was sold to a don so all maintains a distance from her

purvi pov:har koi kitni khushi se apni zindagi jeeraha hai...har kisi ke paas freedom hai...har koi independent hai...aur sabse badi baat inn sabke paas apni khud ki ek family hai...par mere paas kya hai..na family na parents na koi aur...yaha thak bhi mere paas apni khud ki zindagi bhi nahi hai jeene ke liye...she started sobbing remembering her dad papa dekhrahe hai na app appne beti ko...kyun papa kyun apne usse kyun ekeli chodke chele gaye...wo yaha puri tarha se tutt gayi hai papa...mera koi apna nahi hai...har din har din iss ekeli pann se marrahi hu ...khash...app...app yaha hothe kum se kum mujhe himmat tho milthi thi...mai apni marzi se mar bhi nahi sakthi hu papa...she started crying very badly

 **On the other side Kavin was on 5 th floor and purvi was on terrace which is on 7 th floor suddenly Kavin stopped**

Dushyant:kya hua kavin...

Kavin:pata nahi dushyant par...bohut azeeb lagraha hai...

Dushyant:ye sab teri wahem hai...chel abhi warna hume class mein gussne nahi denge...both started walking towards class but kavin moved towards edge of the floor and climbed it dushyant was confused

Dushyant:yaar thum kya karrahe ho kavin...?

kavin jalpily:wow dushyant yaha par se view kitni acchi hai...yaha par se puri college dikhrahi hai...

Dushyant:ha ha...jab thum yaha se giroge na tab view aur bhi acchi dikhegi hum sabko...chel abhi neeche utar aur yaha ajaa...warna sabko lagega ki thum suicide karrahe ho...he started laughing

Purvi pov:ohh no class ka time hochuka hai..mujhe jaana hoga she wiped her tears

 ** _she started moving towards the exit but her sandal got slipped so she lost her balance and she called from the terrace but while falling searching for a support she started holding whatever her hand found and accidentally she holds Kavin who is at the end of the edge now both kavi started falling from 5th floor dushyant but Kavin holds a thin rope and purvi holds him he once glances at her face he lost in her_**

 ** _Dil ki kitaab mein_**

 ** _Dekha jo khwaab mein_**

 ** _Har pal jawaab mein_**

 ** _Mila tu hi..._**

 ** _Now purvi also lost in him but she came out by others voice whole college was shouting for Kavin to hold the rope properly because it was very thin rope and it cannot support then for long but our Kavin still lost in purvi dushyant quickly bought another rope and he thrown its another end towards Kavin to hold it_**

 _Dushyant:Kavin isse pakadlo aur uppar ajaav...hum sab thum donon KO khinchte hai...but he is in his own dreamworld_

 _Purvi (scared):plz app uss rope KO pakadiya...Warna hum donon bhi girenge...Kavin continuously staring at her_

 ** _Manga guroor se_**

 ** _Apne huzoor se_**

 ** _Dil ke suroor mein_**

 ** _Mila tu hi..._**

 ** _Laut aaya_**

 ** _Fir Wahi ye_**

 ** _Aasman aur zameen_**

 ** _Chahe mile na. mile_**

 ** _Mila tu hi..._**

 ** _Tu Aashiqui,aashiqui_**

 ** _Ashiqui,aashiqui..._**

 ** _Tu Aashiqui,aashiqui_**

 ** _Aashiqui,aashiqui..._**

 _purvi:dekhiye app jaldi uss dusri rope KO pakdiyega...this time she said a bit loudly and angrily Warna hum donon bhi marenge...Kavin came out of his dreamworld and surprised to see the whole college was staring at both_

 _Dushyant:Abbey...agar marna hi hai tho uppar ajaa Mai tinge mardunga...par pahele sis rassi KO pakad..._

 _Kavin noticed the rope and said:dekhiye... miss...Waise apka naam Kya hai..._

 _Purvi have an unbelievable look:yaha hum donon 4 th floor pe iss taraha hawa mein ataak rahe hai aur appko meri naam ki padhi hai...pahele iss rope lo pakadiyega..._

 _Kavin:abb Kya kare...Wo Kya hai na...Mai Kisi ki ma dad karne se pahele uski naam puchke kartha hu.. issiliye..._

 _Purvi:please hum baad mein apna introduction karthe hai warna bhoot banne ke baad hi hamara introduction hopayega and she hugged him due to fear...Kavin felt like heaven_

 _Kavin:agar app iss taraha meri bahon mein rahogi tho rope Kya Mai tho Kisi ka gala bhi pakad saktha hu..._

 ** _He tried to catch the rope but he missed and they were about to fall but he maintained the balanced once again purvi huggrd him due to fear Kavin was feeling strange and happy when she hugged him finally he holds the rope and his friends and others started pulling them up he asked purvi to climb first she did as he said later his friends pulled him up Shreya hugged purvi_**

 _shreya (worried tone):purvi thum thik tho Hona...kahi lagi tho nahi...?_

 _Purvi:Haa Shreya man thik hu...pahele chalk yaha sd...and both started moving from their_

 _Dushyant hugged Kavin :tera dimag tho thik hai kavin...Mao pahele se hi kehraha tha...par Thu meri Ek nahi sunta...abb dekh Kya hua...but he continuously trading at purvi with a smile purvi turned back and seen him smiling he waved a hello to her but she ignored and started moving while dushyant was confused seeing this..._

* * *

 ** _How was the chappy guys?hope u all liked it...so kavi met each other so what's coming next hurricane in their life...for that stay awaiting for my updates...love u ppl...Bye...Tc..._**


	3. kevin or kavin

_**Hello everyone back with AASHIQUI this time...so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **Next day purvi was having coffee along with her friend shreya suddenly she heard a voice**_

 _ **kavin :** Hii Miss purvi..._

 ** _purvi :_** _Thumhe mera naam kaisa pata hai...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:wo kya hai na app iss college men bohut popular ho..._

 ** _shreya :_** _really?hume tho bilkul nahi pata tha ye baat...chalo purvi..._

 ** _kavin_** _:aree abhi class ke liye time hai...itne mein ek aur coffee hojay...?_

 ** _shreya_** _:humne peeliya hai...agar thumhara hogaya tho hamara bill bhi bhardena...and both left from their_

 ** _purvi :_** _shreya...ye kya kiya...thumne usse kyun kaha ki bill pay kardena..._

 ** _shreya :_** _common purvi...he is trying to get your attention...issiliye maine aisa kiya...don't worry uske liye ye kaafi nahi hai..._

 ** _Dushyant (laughing) :_** _baat bani nahi...kuch haath laga nahi...aur bill pay karne ke liye kehkar chele gaye...abb bhardena bill...and he laughed again_

 ** _kavin (mind) :_** _accha...abb dekh mai kya kartha hu...excuse me ye hum sabka bill bhardega...and he ran from their leaving dushyant alone_

 ** _Dushyant :_** _kavin...mere paas mera wallet nahi hai...aree kavin mai sach kehraha hai...now he was helpless_

 ** _TIWARI MANSION_**

 ** _shwetlana :_** _manish mere liye ek cup black tea laana..._

 ** _Manish (while handing tea):_** _ye lo thumhara special black tea..._

 ** _shwetlana (After having a sip)_** _:cheee...iss mein sugar hi nahi hai..._

 ** _Manish (mind):_** _khash...ussi sugar ka over dose dekar mai thumhe maardoon..._

 ** _Manish :_** _ohh...sorry mai abhi dusra cup mein latha hu..._

 ** _shwetlana (angrily) :_** _abb koi zarurat nahi hai...saara mood off kardiya..._

 ** _Later she got a call and became tensed when She attempted it immediately she rushed towards Gate without wasting a second manish followed her after a few seconds she saw some vehicles stopped in front of the mansion his security guard confirmed that their is no danger here so he asked his boss to step outside a person in black coat black shoes and black googles everything in black stepped out_**

 ** _shwetlana :_** _appne bataya nahi ki app ajj aane waale hai...lekin ghar pe tho purvi nahi hai...without giving her attention he moved inside while others followed him he reached inside sat on couch and started glancing over the house_

 ** _Person_** _:manna padega...ghar kaafi badiya banaya hai thumne..._

 ** _shwetlana :_** _ye sab bhi appki wajase possible hua hai...warna shayed hum kabhi aisa zindagi ke baare mein soch bhi nahi sakthe the..._

 ** _Person_** _:shukar hai ki thumhe yaad hai ki thumhari iss aisoon araam ki zindagi meri dee hue beekh hai..._

 ** _Manish (Confused) :_** _shwetlana ye kon hai...?_

 ** _Person (proudly and loudly) : kevin...kevin Mehra_** _Naam hai mera..._ _jho DUBAI ka underworld don hai...jiske liye puri Dubai aur Indian police din raat dundthe rahthi hai...lekin ajj thak kisi ne usse dekha bhi nahi...jisse kuch din pahele purvi se pyaar hogaya hai... **(Guys yes he is kavin's look alike kevin )**_

 ** _Manish_** _:ohh...matlab app hi ho jisne purvi ko kharidha..._

 ** _shwetlana_** _:haa...ye wahi hai...jinke baare mein mai hamesha thumse kehthi hu...lekin app iss taraha achanak kyun aaye hai..._

 ** _kevin_** _:wo kya hai na...mujhe ajj subha information mila hai ki thumne purvi pe haath uthaaya...mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai...bass haa ya naa mein jawaab chahiye.._

 ** _shwetlana_** _:aree ...wo actually hua yoon ki...he stooped her by showing his hand_

 ** _kevin angrily_** _:mujhe sirf haa ya naa mein jawaab chahiye...suna nahi thumne.._

 _ **shwetlana :** haa...lekin ..._

 ** _kevin (angrily)_** _:maine pahele hi thumse kaha tha ki purvi ko kisi bhi taraha ka chot nahi pahunchna chahiye...phir kyun kiya thumne aisa...?dekho shwetlana...mai thumhe akhri baar warn karraha hu...mujhe purvi khush hona chahiye...aur mai chahu tho abhi issi wakt purvi ko apne saath lejasaktha hu...lekin hamari deal ki wajase mai rukraha..bass kuch mahine aur...phir mai purvi ko apne saath lejavunga...lekin tab thak...uske ankhon mein asoon nahi aani chahiye...aur haa ye dekhna ki uske ass paas koi ladke naa aasakhe...isse thum warning samjho yaa order...lekin samajne mein hi thumhare liye behtaar hai...bcz ye math bhulo mai kon hu...and he removed his gun and pointed at her forhead_

 ** _shwetlana (Scared)_** _:lekin appko kaise pata chala...?_

 ** _kevin_** _:mere liye koi bhi cheez impossible nahi hai...mujhe sab kuch pata chejaatha hai...and he removed the gun from her forehead_

 ** _Manish :_** _mai appse maafi maangtha hu...app plz relax hojayea...app ye batayea ki kya lenge app...tea,coffee,cold drink..._

 ** _kevin_** _:abhi ke liye muhe sirf purvi ki khushi chahiye...agle baar jab avunga tho purvi ko bhi lejavunga...abhi mujhe jaana hai...ek deal ke liye...hope meri kehi hue har baat thumhe yaad rahegi and he left along with his guards_

 ** _Other side purvi was listening to her class while kavin entered without coming to the notice of lecturer and sat beside her she was shocked_**

 ** _purvi (slowly so that sir can't hear them):_** _ohh god...thum yaha kya karrahe ho..._

 ** _kavin (same tone)_** _:maine bhi issi college mein admission liya hai..._

 ** _purvi :_** _lekin yaha mere paas baitne ka kya matlab hosaktha hai...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:cool down purvi...thumhare paas baitna koi gunha tho nahi hai na...relax..._

 ** _purvi_** _:lekin agar sir hume dekhenge tho class se nikaal denge...so plz jaav yaha se..._

 ** _kavin :_** _thik hai...mai chele javunga...lekin ye batav ki thumhari fav colour kya hai..._

 ** _purvi (unbelievable look ) :_** _what...!thum ulta paida hue hai kya...kab kya puchna hai thumhe nahi patha hai kya..uss din latakthe wakt mera naam puchrahe the...aur abb class ke beech muje apna pasand na pasand puchrahe ho..._

 ** _kavin_** _:pata nahi...waise thumhara phone number 9848583252 hai na..._

 ** _purvi(in flow)_** _:nahi...9436556677...kavin smiled then she realized that she said her number to him_

 ** _kavin_** _:wow nice number..wo kya hai na...mai ajj raat mom se puchkar batavunga ki mai kaisa paida hua...ulta yaa seedha..._

 ** _purvi (bit loudly)_** _: thum iss taraha mera number nahi lesakthe ho...sir listened to them this time and said_

 ** _Lecturer_** _:purvi...and you...both get out of the class...NOW...purvi is helpless she walked outside while kavin followed her_

 ** _purvi (angrily)_** _:thum mera peecha kyun nahi chodthe...abb dekho thumhari wajase sir ne hum donon ko bahar jaane ke liye kaha..._

 ** _kavin_** _:excuse me...sir meri wajase nahi thumhari wajase hum donon ko bahar nikal diye the...unhone ne thumhari awaaz sunliya...meri nahi..._

 ** _purvi_** _:haa...lekin maine thumhari wajase baat kiya...aur meri number ko thumhare dimaag se nikaal dena...mujhe galthi se bhi call math karna...plzzzz...warna bohut badi problem hojayegi...by folding her hands in front of him_

 ** _kavin_** _:aree iss mein problem kya hai..._

 ** _purvi_** _:har ek baat thums batana jaruri nahi samajthi hu mai...aur plz mere peronal matters mein tang math ladaav...aur plz mujhe kuch derr ke liye ekele choddho and she left kavin also didn't followed her bcz he got a call he moved aside and confirmed that no one noticing him and attended the call_

 ** _kavin (on call) :_** _hello...hmmmm...haa maine kaam shuru kardiya...chintha karne ki koi baat nahi hai...abb thak kuch pata nahi chala...jaise hi pata chelega mai inform karunga...ok...and he immediately cut the call when he found a hand on his shoulder he relieved when he found dushyant_

 ** _Dushyant_** _:kya hua...kya kehrahe the wo...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:kuch nahi...bass puchrahe the ki naya collage kaisa hai...main unhe bataya ki accha hai...waise thumhe kuch pata chala...?_

 ** _Dushyant :_** _nahi abhi tha tho nahi...thik hai chel bohut bhook lagi hai...kuch khila dee mujhe...maine apna wallet ghar pe hi bhulgaya tha...agar mai agli baar canteen javunga tho wo log muhe gusne nahi denge aur teri wajase canteen mein marthe marthe bachgaaya...kavin laughed accha hua ki purvi ne baad mein aakar paise dediya..warna pata nahi meraa kya hota...tujse zyada wo hi accha hai..._

 ** _kavin (dreamily )_** _:waise sach kaha...meri purvi bohut hi acchi hai... issiliye mujhe usse pyaar hogaya_

* * *

 ** _how was the chappy...?so kevin...the underworld don is kavin's look alike...hmmm...and what is kavin and dushaynt hiding from others...?with whom kavin was speaking secretly on his phone?...so kevin and kavin both love purvi...what happens when when kevin and purvi come to know this...what happens when purvi come to know about kevin ?maan mein bohut saare sawaal hai...but you should wait for next chapter for your answers...!_**


	4. Cid Cops

**Hey guys...Many of them asking for next update of yrkkh as today... sorry guys...but i can't update it today bcz it won't appear at front page and this may leads to less reviews and views...so I will update it as soon as possible...but at present enjoy this one...**

* * *

 **Same day night at Maholtra Mansion**

 **Purvi was reading a Novel while she received a call from an unknown person she got confused and attended the call**

 **Purvi (Confused) :** Hello..who's this...?

 **Person :** Guess...who it may be...?

 **purvi :** lagta hai apne galat number pe call kiya...and she cut the call but again the person called now she was irritated

 **purvi (Irritated) :** Areey ek baat mein appko samaj mein nahi aathi hai...maine bataya tha na appko ye wrong numb...but before that

 **person :** Hello Miss purvi...Purvi got it who it may be...she got who it may be but she is Unsure

 **Purvi (Unsure) :** kaaavinn...

 **kavin (happily) :** Finally you recognized me...Thank god...waise kya karrahi ho...?

 **Purvi :** thumne mujhe call kyun kiya...accha chalo bye...and she is bout to cut the call but he said

 **kavin :** areey areey...ek min meri puri baat tho suno...mai thumhe help karne ke liye hi call kiya tha...Thumhare confusion durr karne ke liye...

 **purvi :** kaisi confusion...?

 **kavin :** wo thumne pucha tha na ki mai ulta paid hu ya seedha...maa ne kaha ki mai Seedha pais hua tha...

 **purvi (unbelievable) :** Thum..thum sach mein pagal ho...Thum jaanthe bhi ho ki thum kya baat karrahe ho...mai phone rakhrahi hu and denied the call

 **Kavin pov :** yeh kya baat banne se pahele hi call cut kiya...he thought something and smirked koi baat nahi iska bhi solution hi mere paas

 **In purvi's room**

 **She was busy in her novel when she found something suspicious in her balcony she immediately kept her novel aside and started taking little steps towards her balcony she started glancing all over the balcony and assured no one was there so got relieved so she closed it and turned to go but she screamed when she saw someone standing just behind her person was trying to calm her so he covered her mouth**

 **Person (putting fingers on his lips) :** Uhhhhh...calm down yaar...kyun itna chonkgayi...mai hu kavinnn..she got relieved

 **Purvi :** Pfffffff...haafffff...nifffffffff...

 **kavin (confused) :** kya kehrahi ho...kuch bhi samajmein nahi araha hai...he noticed his hand was till covering her mouth so he removed it

 **purvi :** haath nikalne ke liye kehrahi thi...itn bhi nahi samajsakthe...

 **kavin :** ohh sorry...mai haath nikalna bhulgaya tha...he started seeing her room everything was kept perfectly in a manner so he said manna padega..thumhara room kaafi accha hai...

 **purvi (smiled):** thanks...but later she remember something thum yaha kya karrahe ho...?

 **kavin :** wo thumne mera call cut kiya...tho mere paas koi dusra option nahi tha...issiliye thumse baat karne ke liye aagaya...

 **purvi (scared) :** kavin...kavin pleaseeeee...thum yaha se chale jaav...warna thumhare jaan ko khatra hosaktha hai...agar koi dekhlega tho bohut badi mushkil ke phas javoge...pleaseeee go now...

 **kavin (confused) :** Ek min ek min...sirf kisi ladki ke kamre mein gusne se bhala koi kisi ko kyun maarega...Thum mujhe darrana chahthi hona...?I know it...

 **purvi (tears) :** nahi kavin...thum mujhe aur mere family ko nahi jaanthe hai...thum jaisa sochrahe ho meri life waisi nahi hi...please meri life mein aakar thum pne life ko spoil math karo...Thumhari abhi bohut lambi life hai...thum...thum kyun karrahe ho yeh sab...mai janthi hu thum mujhse pyaar karrahe ho...lekin ...isse thumhe kuch nahi milega...Meri life mere haathon mein nahi hai...mera fate koi aur likh chuka hai...jisse koi nahi badalsaktha...please leave me now..jaav yaha se...warna...warna wo log...her sentence left incomplete bcz kavin sealed her lips with his his act made her shock she didn't responded to his kiss nor stopped him while kavin was increasing his passion continuously after a minute he left her and started looking straightly into her eyes purvi jerked him and touched her lips with shivering hands he again came close to her holds her face in his palms and said

 **kavin (calmy looking into her eyes) :** kyun itna tension lerahi ho...kyun itna zyda darthi ho thum sabse...kya hai thumhari problem...mujhe pata hai koi tho aisi baat hai jho thumhe khaaya jaraha hai...apne family se darthi ho kya...?lekin mujhe koi aur waja lagta hai...meri hi nahi thumhari bhi abhi bohut lambi life hai...aur kon likh chuka hai thumhara Fate...Purvi listen carefully...Hum apna fate khud likte hai purvi...koi aur hamara fate nahi liksaktha...Dekho purvi har kisi ke life mein problems hothe hai...lekin bhagvaan khud nahi aathe unhe solve karne...wo kisi ko apne help ke liye bejthe hai...Thum apna problem mujhe batav...mai thumhari help jarur karunga...chahe kuch bhi hojaay...mai kisi ko thum thak pahunchne nahi dunga...Mai kal college mein thumhara wait karunga...hosakhe tho apna problems mujhse share karo...mai jarur thumhe unn sab se bahar nikalunga... **PROMISE...** and once again he pecked her lips slowly and left from their but while going someone stopped him

 **Person :** kon hai...?kavin turned towards that person and seen shwetlana standing there

 **Shwetlana :** aree kevin ji...app iss wakt yaha kya karrahe ho...she misunderstood him as kevin

 **Shwetlana (fake smile) :** mai bhi kaise bhulsakthi hu... app purvi se milne aaye honge na...lekin apne bataya nahi ki app araahe hai...

 **kavin (confused) :** haa...woh...actually jaldi mein agaaya tha... mujhe bhi nahi pata tha...

 **Shwetlana :** accha...lekin next time batake jarur aana...wo apka swagath karne ke liye...

 **Kavin (smiled confusingly) :** haa..haa...jarur avunga...bye bye..Good night mujhe abhi ghar jaana hai...and he left immediately

 **Shwetlana pov :** Inka behaviour mein kuch change dikhraha hai... ye aise nahi hai...itna bada don hokar itne raat ko yoon ekele kyun ayenge wo bhi itna durr...chalo mujhe isse kya...mujhe tho bass paison se matlab hai...and she moved towards her room

 **kavin reached his room and just then he received a skype call from dushyant he attended it while having a seat on his bed**

 **Dushynat :** bhai...kaha tha itne derr se...mai kabse try karraha hu tujhe...itna important baat batana tha tujhe...kaha tha thu itne derr se...

 **Kavin :** wo mai purvi ke ghar gaya tha...usse milne ka maan kiya...

 **Dushyant :** Itne raat ko...accha listen...Bureau se abhijeet sir ka call aaya tha...wo kehrahe the ki hamara **Mission** se purvi bhi Judi hui hai...(Duo are cid officers)

 **Kavin (shocked) :** kyaaa...purvi bhi iss mission se judi hui hai...lekin kaise yaar...

 **Dushyant :** yaar wo abb hume pata lagana hai...shayed purvi ki help se hum iss mission ko complete karsakthe hai...hume usse ek baar baat karni hogi...

 **Kavin :** Yaar mujhe nahi lagta usse kuch pata hoga...wo bechari khud apne problems mein ulji hui hai...

 **Dushyant :** kaisi problems...?

 **Kavin :** usne mujhe bataya nahi...shayed kal batade...accha chel baat mein case ke baare mein baat karthe hai...and shut down his lappy and laid on his bed and started thinking about purvi

 **Kavin pov :** purvi sach mein koi badi problem mein hai...shayed wo iss mission mein Phasi hui hai...kahi hamari mission ki wajase agar usse kuch hogaya tho...nahi...mai aisa hone nahi dunga...bass ek baar mujhe ye pata cheljaay ki purvi ka probelm kya hai tho mai uska help karunga...usse har ek problem se bahar nikalunga...mujhse uska yeh haal dekha nahi jaraha hai...waise uski mummy ne mujhe dekhkar normal kyun behave kiya...kya chelraha hai unke mind mein...pata lagana hoga mujhe and he drift into sleep Purvi informed shreya about whatever happened between kavi they were also on live chat shreya thought something in her mind so she said

 **Shreya :** purvi...dekh meri baat dyaan se sun...ajj thak koi nahi tha jho thumhare help karsaktha tha...lagta hai ajj agaaya hai...purvi...please kavin ko sab sach sach batade...mujhe lagta hai wo thumhari help karega...kuch math soch kal subha college jaathe hi sab kuch batade usse...samajgayi na...purvi nodded and shut down her lappy and laid on bed and started thinking about kavin

 **purvi pov :** pata nahi abb mujhe kya karna hai... ajj thak mera saath dene ke liye koi nahi tha...koi apna nahi tha jisse mai milkar apna dard baatnsakhu...par ajj paheli baar kavin ko dekhkar aisa laga mujhe bhi koi pyaar karsaktha hai...mera bhi koi apna hai...kya mujhe kavin ko sach batadeni chahiye...kya wo meri help karpayega...lekin...agar iss bich usse kuch hogaya tho...nahi..mujhe usse kuch bhi apne baare mein nahi batana hoga...mai usse mere problems mein nahi aane desakthi...nahi and she also drift into sleep

* * *

 **So kavin and Dushyant are cops...then what is their mission...?will purvi ever share her problems with kavin...let's see in next update...Until then keep reading and reviewing...Love you lots...!**


End file.
